


harder lessons

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rich Boys, Smut, Sort Of, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hoseok’s mother isn’t the biggest fan of the boy he’s tutoring. And her opinion would probably mean a little more to him, if Hoseok wereactuallytutoring him.





	harder lessons

“Hoseok, sweetheart, are you absolutely sure you don’t want join your step-father and I for dinner, tonight?” his mother asked, her red-painted lips pursed into a small frown. Her neatly manicured hands were folded together on the table as she sat across from her son, who was busying himself with a plate of fruits.

“I’m certain, mother. I’d much rather stay home,” Hoseok replied, nodding his head. He popped a berry into his mouth with his fingers, earning a displeased shake of his mother’s head. “I have to tutor, tonight, anyway.”

His mother frowned, brows knitting. “I don’t know why you bother with that Yoo kid, anymore. He’s never going to get any better at his studies, no matter how much you teach him. You don’t even need the money. I don’t know why you’re so insistent on tutoring him,” she said. “You know, your step-father has been upset that he hasn’t seen you around for a while, you know. It wouldn’t hurt to have a meal with us for once.”

“It’s not about the money, mother. You know that. It’s about helping people out.” Hoseok didn’t look at her, rather keeping his attention on the strawberry he was slicing the top off of. He hummed, softly, as if he were considering her words for a moment. “You’re the one who taught me to not give up. He’s been getting better scores on his tests, so I think he’s doing a little bit of improvement. He’s not _that_ dumb.”

He purposefully ignored the mention of his step-father and his feelings.

In the past weeks, his step-father had been insistent on trying to see him. Busy with university, however, Hoseok didn’t have the time to see the other man. He’d come home from university at hours when his step-father was still at work, and they never seemed to cross paths inside the house. And for some odd reason, his mother’s lover was ever so fond of him, and sometimes tried to spoil him with gifts. Hoseok grew up in luxury, but he never quite found the display of affection in materialistic items to be enchanting.

To Hoseok, it made sense that his step-father was so insistent on caring for him. The man didn’t have any children of his own, unlike Hoseok’s mother. He wanted to spoil Hoseok as if he were his own child, but Hoseok wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of accepting constant gifts from a man who wasn’t his biological father. Sometimes, for the sake of his mother, he’d accept a gift or two (but, he kept them hidden somewhere in the back of his closet).

It really wasn’t because he wasn’t fond of his step-father, but he simply didn’t think that it was necessary for him to attend an expensive dinner with his parents to show his affection. His step-father showered his mother in all the riches she could ever want, and he made her happy—that was all Hoseok could have asked for, and anything beyond that was everything Hoseok deemed as none of his business. Truthfully, Hoseok appreciated his step-father for bringing his mother happiness, but that certainly had nothing to do with him.

And on the rare occasion when he had nothing better to do, he would go out with them, but he had plans, tonight.

Hoseok’s mother sighed, tapping her fingernails against the marble counter, _“Hoseok…”_

“Mother,” Hoseok echoed the tone of her voice, lips tugging into a small smile.

“Sweetheart,” she said, reaching across the table to touch his hand. Hoseok looked up at her, placing the knife in his hand down and clasping his hand over top of her hand, giving her his full attention. Her eyes softened, “You’re absolutely certain that you don’t want to come with us, tonight?”

“Yes, mother,” he confirmed, nodding his head firmly. He pat her hand gently with his own, watching as she rolled his eyes and seemed to accept that he wouldn’t give in, no matter how much she tried to push him to accept the invitation to dinner. “I can’t cancel my plans at the last minute to go have a fancy dinner with you.”

She made a face at him, but nodded her head. His mother squeezed his hands gently, “Make sure you eat, okay? If you’re not going to be eating with us, then I don’t want you ordering in and eating all that greasy restaurant food that I see you ordering during your finals. You have the time to cook.”

“I know, mother,” he chuckled, tilting his head and smiled at her. He rubbed his warm hands against the back of her hands, an attempt to reassure her with both his words and his actions. It seemed to work, because he could see the trace of a smile on her lips. “You don’t need to worry about me so much. I’m twenty-three. I can take care of myself.”

She huffed, reaching to ruffle his hair.

“You grew up too quickly, you brat,” she said. He laughed.

 

 

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Shin, you look lovely tonight.” Yoo Kihyun’s smile was brilliantly bright—as was the silver buckles on his leather jacket and the zippers adorning the distressed material of his jeans. For someone who belonged to the same social class as Hoseok and his mother, the only luxurious part of Kihyun’s attire was the designer brand labels hidden on somewhere on his clothes. “Are you headed somewhere?”

Hoseok’s mother exhaled, stepping out of the doorway and letting the boy into the house.

“Good evening, Kihyun. Hoseok should be in his room,” she said, not bothering to hide the disdain in her tone. She wasn’t the biggest fan of the boy her son tutored, simply because of how he carried himself. She would never be able to understand why her son insisted on hanging around a kid who had less than half the brain capacity of him.

She didn’t answer his question, but Kihyun took it in stride, taking his shoes off at the door and then making his way to the staircase to find his way to Hoseok’s room. His mother had never been the biggest fan of him, but Kihyun never really cared too much about it. She wasn’t the person he was spending all of his time with.

He didn’t knock when he approached the closed door of Hoseok’s room. Reaching for the doorknob, he let himself into the room, not bothering to close the door behind himself.

Hoseok was laying down on his bed, holding his phone above his face and playing a game on the device.

Kihyun closed the door behind himself, fingers easily turning the lock on the door and approached the man on the bed.

Slipping onto the bed next to the older man, Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist and squeezed himself in-between Hoseok’s strong arms, resting his head on his chest.

“Hi, baby,” he greeted, snuggling himself closer to the warmth of Hoseok’s body.

It was enough to snap Hoseok out of his focus.

“I was just about to get a new high score!” Hoseok complained, letting his phone fall from his hands with huff. The device fell to his bed, laying face-down beside his head, as he looked down at Kihyun.

“Mhmm, I didn’t tell you to lose, did I?” the younger man replied. Hoseok rolled his eyes at the remark, shifting to fold his arms behind his head. “When’s your mother leaving?”

“In a few minutes,” he answered. “My step-father’s supposed to pick her up right after he gets off of work.”

“Did the old man give you anything new?” Kihyun asked, eyes sparkling. He pushed himself off of Hoseok’s chest, moving to straddle the older man’s hips, instead. Hoseok snorted, shaking his head.

“He wanted to get me a new phone,” he replied, “I turned it down, though.”

“Why?”

“Have you already forgotten that we currently have matching phones?” Hoseok asked, arching an eyebrow at the grey-haired man straddling him.

“Baby, you’re so romantic,” Kihyun crooned, puckering his lips at the older man. “I could just get a new phone, too.”

“You’re too reckless with your money,” Hoseok replied.

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, eyes glimmering with mischief. He ran his hands down Hoseok’s clothed chest with an innocent tilt of his head. “Am I? Is that what your mother says about me?”

Hoseok clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, humming. “No, that’s a fact, babe.”

“So, what kind of shit has she been saying about me, now?”

 _“Hmm,”_ Hoseok reached out a hand, running his fingers through Kihyun’s grey locks, lips pursed in thought. “She says you’re not smart enough to learn anything from our tutoring sessions. And she says that I should give up on you.”

Kihyun scoffed, laughter bubbling in the back of his throat, despite the sound. “And how did you get her to let you stay home from dinner, this time?”

“I told her that I was tutoring you,” he replied. “Said I couldn’t cancel plans for last minute alternatives.”

“When was the last time you actually taught me something, baby?” Kihyun asked, laughing softly. He shrugged his leather jacket off and threw it onto the floor, next to Hoseok’s bed.

Hoseok laughed, breathless, “I think I taught you something last time.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun breathed, eyes sparkling. “Should I show you what I remember?”

There was the tell-tale sound of the front door clicking shut, downstairs.

Hoseok’s lips curled into a small smirk.

“ _Mm_ , let’s see if you’ve reviewed what you learned, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok chuckled.

The younger man wasted no time.

He slid off of Hoseok’s body and fit himself in-between the older man’s legs, running his palms down Hoseok’s clothed thighs and quickly hooking his fingers under the elastic of Hoseok’s sweatpants and pushing them down. Hoseok licked his lips, watching the younger man’s movement, his eyes glimmering with anticipation.

Kihyun was quick to undress him, but his impatience clearly showed in the way he barely bothered to tug Hoseok’s sweatpants off of his body, leaving them bunched at his ankles.

Kihyun’s fingers wrapped around the older man’s cock. He made quick work of stroking Hoseok’s dick—skilled flicks of his wrist bringing Hoseok to a fully erect state. Kihyun’s eyes almost seemed to glimmer, when he licked his lips in anticipation. Hoseok could feel the arousal thrumming through his body as he watched the younger man.

On his knees, kneeling between Hoseok’s legs, with the older man’s cock in his hands, Kihyun peered up at him. Hoseok bit back the groan at the sight of his boyfriend looking so innocent, while in such a provocative position.

“Go ahead, baby,” Hoseok exhaled, fingers curled into Kihyun’s hair. The younger man kept his eyes trained on him, a smouldering gaze from underneath dark lashes, as he parted his lips and gave the head of Hoseok’s cock a kittenish lick. Hoseok hissed, head falling back at the sensation.

The hiss of pleasure leaving his lips was the only encouragement Kihyun needed. The younger man parted his lips, closing his mouth around the head of Hoseok’s cock, tongue swirling around Hoseok’s arousal in his mouth. Hoseok’s fingers curled into the sheets beside him and he swore under his breath.

Kihyun’s lips curled into a small smirk and he took more of the older man’s cock into his mouth.

Hoseok’s fingers tightened its grip in Kihyun’s hair, resisting the urge to push the younger man down on his cock. Kihyun moaned around his cock, when Hoseok accidentally tugged on his hair, though. Unable to help himself, Hoseok’s hips thrust upwards into Kihyun’s mouth.

In surprise, Kihyun gasped—eyes tearing up at the sudden push of Hoseok’s erection against the back of his throat. He gagged, suddenly pulling off of the older man’s cock, coughing. Hoseok cussed softly, moving to sit up.

_“Shit, babe, sorry—”_

Kihyun was quick to keep him in place, holding him down with his hands. Teary eyes looked up at Hoseok and the younger man bit down on his lower lip, cheeks flushed red with exertion, and maybe a little bit of shyness.

“Do that again,” he panted, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Hoseok made to say something, but the warmth of Kihyun’s mouth enveloping his cock again had the thoughts melting away in the back of his head. Grunting, Hoseok’s fingers gripped into Kihyun’s hair, again. Kihyun’s pretty mouth opened wider, taking more of Hoseok’s cock into his mouth—letting the head push against the back of his throat.

Kihyun moaned around his cock, eyes fluttering shut as he bobbed his head, slowly. The tightness of Kihyun’s throat around his cock had him losing sense of his surroundings, quickly. His hesitance quickly dissipated and he was thrusting his hips into Kihyun’s mouth, in moments, fucking the younger man’s mouth—hand holding Kihyun’s head in place as he thrust his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth—Kihyun’s muffled moans sending vibrations down his cock and spiking pleasure across his body.

He could feel the heat coiling in his body, as his orgasm drew closer.

 _“Fuck,”_ he cussed, breathlessly. “ _Babe_ , I’m gonna cum.”

Kihyun was quick to pull himself out of Hoseok’s grip. The dark-haired man got onto his knees in front of his boyfriend, and the younger man obediently, lips parted and waiting for the spill of Hoseok’s cum into his mouth. The sight of his boyfriend on his knees, waiting so patiently for his cum, had the heat in Hoseok’s gut burning hotter.

Gritting his teeth, Hoseok jerked himself to completion, the head of his cock pressed against Kihyun’s pretty lips—ropes of cum painting Kihyun’s pink lips with white. With hazy eyes still gazing up at him, Kihyun licked his lips, greedily swallowing the cum which had spilled onto his lips.

Hoseok groaned at the sight, falling back against the sheets again.

Kihyun crawled on top of him, collapsing on his chest, panting softly.

There was a silence between them—heavy breathing filling the air. Then, Hoseok gently nudged the younger man, tilting his chin up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kihyun was quick to respond, shifting in his position and moving a little closer to Hoseok to return to kiss.

The younger man’s hands gently cupped Hoseok’s cheeks, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Hoseok could taste himself on Kihyun’s tongue. The dark-haired man groaned softly, as they parted for a moment to breathe.

“ _Mm_ , you know what else mother told me?” Hoseok whispered against Kihyun’s lips. The younger man’s eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head, humming softly.

“What’s that, baby?” he asked. A small gasp left his lips, when Hoseok’s naughty hands squeezed his ass.

“She reminded me that I have to remember to eat,” he chuckled. Mischievous eyes glinted and Kihyun’s eyes widened in realization—the implication of Hoseok’s words hitting him hard.

“You’re so _dirty_!” Kihyun managed to squeak out, when Hoseok flipped him over. The black-haired man laughed, hands tugging the material of Kihyun’s jeans down.

“Says the one who just had a dick in his mouth and swallowed cum,” Hoseok retorted.

“That’s entirely different,” Kihyun told him.

Hoseok chuckled, lowly.

_“Shut up and get on your hands and knees for me, baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely wrote this at like 2am when i should be sleeping, but you know. you can yell at me to sleep on twitter or something @yuseokki. i don't know what i'm doing anymore hhHH


End file.
